


Grif's Favorite Pillow

by ElZacharie



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Trans Male Character, pillows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/pseuds/ElZacharie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif has a special pillow. Simmons finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grif's Favorite Pillow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayFrankensteinsMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayFrankensteinsMonster/gifts).



> A fic trade for the lovely grif-exe.tumblr.com !!!!! This was prewritten as tuckington for the most part, and I tried to catch as much of the tuckington based stuff as I could
> 
> I have a lot of problems w how people write trans sex in this fandom, especially how they fail to include a cis partner being mindful of their partner's possible dysphoria and consent, so uh

The first time Simmons caught Grif masturbating, it was nothing like he thought it would be. He always assumed that if it happened, he'd be doing it somewhere he could never be found, but not being able to control the volume of his voice.

This was definitely not what he had in mind.

The cyborg couldn't sleep, thoughts preoccupied by the events of the past months, so he decided that he'd take a midnight stroll around the base. As he passed Grif's room, he could hear Grif call out to him— Simmons assumed he had heard him walking around and wanted to talk, so, he did the one thing he never should have: open the door without knocking.

And that was how he ended up watching Grif fuck a pillow.

It was a lot cruder than it sounded, but it was the only way to explain it. Grif's ass in the air, hugging a body pillow against his stomach and grinding his cock into it, moaning somebody's name...

Wait, what?

Against his better judgment, Simmons leaned forward and held his breath, listening for the next moan. He pressed his palm against his clit through his sweatpants— he might as well enjoy the show, right?

Grif was unrelenting, slamming into the pillow as though it were the real thing, sometimes pausing to clench his legs together and rut against it. He must have caught him halfway through, because the Hawaiian was already trembling, his thrusts erratic and desperate.

Simmons bit his hand and slipped the into his boxers, fingering himself in time with Grif's thrusts. He was ashamed of himself, but it'd been too long since he'd gotten off like this.

Just as Grif came, with Simmons close behind, he moaned that name again, clutching to the pillow for dear life. "Simmons...!"

Simmons' hand flew out of pants as he gasped aloud, his face bright pink. Grif, drawn out of his daze by the sound, cried out when he saw his teammate, scrambling to cover himself.

"Holy shit! Simmons, what the fuck?! When— how long—?!"

Before he could finish, Simmons took off in the other direction and locked himself in his room, ignoring Grif's calls after him.

\------

"You can't avoid me forever, you know."

Grif had cornered Simmons in the armory as he was cleaning his gun and armor. Simmons knew it was inevitable, but he'd tried to put off this conversation for as long as possible.

"It's been two days, Simmons, and you haven't even looked me in the eye, much less acknowledged me! It just slipped out!"

Simmons tried to shoot a glare up at him, but his red cheeks betrayed him.

Grif pulled up a chair next to him, pulling off his own helmet. "Look, you just caught me at a bad time, I didn't mean to say your name—"

Simmons covered his face and whispered, "Please stop talking."

Grif finally shut his mouth, squirming a bit where he sat.

"Were you... Thinking about me? Be honest— I'm not gonna judge," he said in an uncharacteristically soft and gentle .

"I... I guess so," Grif admitted, not looking him in the eye.

"Do you want to do... more than just think about me...?"

\-----

It took several hours of talking before they finally decided to become official, and nearly two weeks of testing the waters before they finally decided to consummate their relationship.

Grif was almost completely calm the entire time, checking that they had all the supplies they needed and that the door was locked, but Simmons was on the verge of a panic attack. He had given Grif The Talk about his gender years ago, so there was nothing about his privates that would surprise him, but his mind was still coming up with the worst possibilities.

"You still have your clothes on." Grif frowned at him once he'd joined him at the edge of the bed. "And you're sweating like crazy. Are you alright?"

"I'm just really nervous," he stammered.

"Breathe, Dick. Is it dysphoria? Do you wanna wait? We don't have to do this just yet."

"No, no! I want to do this. I'm just nervous, is all. I'll calm down."

Grif thought for a moment, before breaking into a cat-like smile. "Tell you what; you just sit there and relax. I'm gonna put on a show for you."

Simmons opened his mouth to protest, only to have Grif cut him off with a kiss. He leaned into it, the tension slowly beginning fade. With lust fogged eyes, he watched Grif undress before him. Surprisingly, the fat man could strip quite well, swaying his hips in a way that both hypnotized Simmons and made him uncomfortably hot.

Once Grif was naked, he climbed onto Simmons' lap, kissing him softly. He could taste Oreos on his breath, and, for some odd reason, only made him more aroused. Simmons took Grif's hand placed them at the hem of his shirt, motioning for him to take it and his binder off. He caught on quickly, pulling them off with ease then immediately cupping his breasts, calloused thumbs pressing into his nipples.

"I wanna fuck you so bad, Dick," Grif moaned softly between kisses. "I wanna see you fuck my pillow—"

The other man pulled away from him as though he'd been burned, unable to get a word out of his mouth. Grif frowned, patiently waiting for Simmons' voice to return.

"Why...?"

Grif bit his lip shyly. "It's... I like the idea of you... pretending you're fucking me, while I'm fucking you."

It took a moment for him to understand his meaning, but, when he did, his eyes grew even wider. "That... That sounds nice..."

"Alright. Just don't laugh when you see it, okay?"

Simmons promised and Grif reached under the bed, pulling out the body pillow he'd been using before. Its cover was very well worn, the middle of the image on its front almost nonexistent.

"Is that a...?"

Grif looked away, allowing Simmons to take the pillow from him and study it more closely.

It was some kind of anthropomorphic cat boy, wearing only a pair of lingerie that barely fit it. When he turned it over, he found that the boy's ass was almost completely bare, a single hand attempting to hold up the thong.

"It's from an anime I like!" Grif blurted out suddenly. "He's the main character and when he turns 20 he grows a pair of cat ears and a tail and has a lot of sex and I saw it when I was a kid so I would jack off to it and—"

"Grif, it's okay. I'm not judging you," Simmons said, handing him the pillow. "Right now, I just wanna fuck you. We can watch it later, if you want."

The Hawaiian nodded and smiled, climbing off his lap to get a packet of lube. Simmons took the chance to get on his stomach and placed the pillow between his legs, grinding experimentally.

Oh boy. No wonder Grif liked this thing.

Simmons whined softly and humped the pillow, hugging it close to him. He could hear Grif laugh at how desperate he looked, but he could hardly focus on caring right now.

"Slow down there, cowboy," his boyfriend spoke up, a hand palming his butt cheek. "You'll have plenty of time for that later. I'm gonna get you prepped, so try to relax."

The maroon soldier blushed and nodded, pressing his cheek against the pillow. He couldn't help but gasp when Grif's thick finger penetrated him, pressing back into it insistently and whining for more. His lover wasn't fazed by his desperation, continuing to move his fingers so slowly that Simmons nearly cried when he finally removed them and mounted him.

"Color?"

"Green, fuck– just come on, fat ass!" Simmons moaned, shaking his ass at him.

He could almost hear Grif roll his eyes, but the other man said nothing as he pressed inside him.

Simmons let out a loud, high-pitched whine, which caused Grif to stop again— fuck, he was gonna kill this asshole if he stopped again! The cyborg grabbed the pillow and humped it gently, showing Grif that he was okay. Thankfully, the dumbass got the message and rolled his hips into him.

With every thrust, Simmons' own movements were interrupted, sending him jerking forward, despite Grif's attempts at being gentle. The pillow cover was slick beneath him, the softness almost unbearable against his sensitive clit.

"You look so fuckin' gorgeous underneath me," Grif grunted, thrusting hard for emphasis. "So tight on my cock, like you were made just for me. Fuck... I'm so close, I'm gonna cum inside you—"

Simmons gasped out loud when Grif curled over him and fucked him hard enough to slam the bed against the wall, his insides filled with his cum. Although he did not pull out, Grif moved Simmons' hips against the pillow, helping him hump it until he came too.

After a few silent minutes, Grif rolled off the man and hugged him to his chest, nuzzling his hair. "... How was it?"

"... Incredible," he panted. "It was... incredible."

Grif smiled against him. "How likely are you to do it again?"

"How long will it take for you to get it back up?"

**Author's Note:**

> leonerdchurch.tumblr.com


End file.
